


Reassurance

by Zdenocharazard



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenocharazard/pseuds/Zdenocharazard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While packing Patrick starts re-thinking his decision to go to Switzerland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on AO3. This was actually a prompt that I got on tumblr from an anon. Beta'd by littlesnowpea.

“What the hell am I supposed to do while you’re in fucking Switzerland?” Jonathan bit out. 

“Get a job.” Patrick chuckled, that earned a pillow chucked at his head. He just picked it back up and threw it back at Jon who was currently laying on their bed next to Kaner’s open suitcase. He’d already emptied out most of his dresser, so now he was going through their closet. Jonathan watched as Patrick threw a couple of his ratty, old t-shirts, Patrick has always refused to throw them away, into his suitcase.

“Hey.”

“Hmm?” Patrick hummed as he grabbed a few of his dress pants and tossed them into his suitcase as well.

Jonathan smiled, “If you weren’t such a midget I could steal some of your clothes like you do with mine.” He chuckled. 

Patrick smiled and stepped closer to the bed. “You’re a dick.”

"I know." Jonathan murmured and moved to the edge of the bed. "Come 'ere." He pulled at the back of Patrick's shirt until he was sitting snugly in his lap, both men perched on the edge of the bed, suitcase completely forgotten.

Jonathan wrapped his arms around Patrick's waist, burying his nose into Patrick's curls. 

"Oh my god," Patrick's voice shook, "I'm going to Switzerland." He slumped back in Jonathan's arms. 

"I know." Jonathan whispered, propping his chin on Patrick's shoulder, gazing up at his face. Jonathan could tell Patrick was on the verge of crying. "You made the right decision, Pat." 

"But-" Patrick's said to his lap.

"No buts, Pat." Jonathan's voice was stern as he pushed Patrick back up to his feet. "You need to finish packing." Jonathan's gaze was affectionate and soft as he watched Patrick stand. 

Patrick looked back up at Jonathan. He didn’t want to leave, but if Jonathan thought it was the right decision then he’d do it.


End file.
